mokeys_showfandomcom-20200216-history
Is Not Christmas
'''Is Not Christmas '''is an episode of Mokey's Show released on December 24, 2018. Albeit not part of the Krima Saga, It's Not Christmas features a cameo from the Time Watch. Cast * James Arnold Taylor as Mokey the MOUSE / Johnny Test * Tom Kenny as Groovy / Spongebob * Michael Huang as Dilan / Pencil from BFDI * Tara Strong as Momi / Bubble from Powerpuff Girls Summary Mokey is sleeping on a table in a faintly dark room with a calendar, commonly seen in the series, on "24 December". He makes an unusual noise while in his slumber. Out of nowhere, Mommy comes out and screams loudly that it is not Christmas. Mokey, disturbed, returns to his sleep. After being smacked by Mommy, who proceeds to scream a louder "IT'S NOT CHRISTMAS!", Mokey returns again. After Mokey's table is shook by Monnie, Mokey screams what Monnie wants before being suddenly strangled. After Mommy asks what it is, Mokey fails to give out an answer as his voice is overshadowed by a painful sound. As Mommy says that it is not Christmas, Mokey is violently thrown out of a window before landing on the snow ground. Mommy calls John Cena, who after leaping from the balcony smashes into Mokey, creating a massive hole in his abdomen. Mommy comes out the door holding a kitchen knife before screaming "It's not chrisMAAAAAAH!". Mokey screams and starts to run for it. Mommy follows. Mokey passes Santa, who is attempting to speak to Mokey. As his leg is stabbed by Monnie, he wildly yells in pain. Mokey passes Dilan's children, the blue knocking him over and tripping him. Monnie comes from behind the trio and starts violently attacking them in order: * The blue is stabbed by a coat rack. * The green's head is violently crushed. * The red has his ear caved in. Monnie laughs before realizing Mokey has disappeared, likely to run off. There, we see Dilan tickling Gooby, and Mokey is seen crying next to them. After the duo attempts to ask why, Monnie comes out and crushes Gooby and raising Dilan to form opposite height. Mokey screams, and runs off to the YouTube Headquarters. Cut to Susan Wojcicki, who drinks a cup of coffee before violently spitting it out, saying how it is disgusting before discovering Mokey crying. Susan asks a nearby member to explain what is going on, before Monnie comes out and throws a Pewdiepie-brand smoke grenade. According to Susan Wojcicki, it "smells like demonitization." As it continues, Susan orders the same assistant to fire a ban gun at Mokey. It misses, instead banning two Youtubers. Mokey is told by Monnie that "they will die like everyone" before violently laughing. Santa comes back, telling Mokey not to believe her and say it is Christmas before being told to "shut up." Mokey is gone, before Monnie discovers that Mokey has suddenly teleported behind her. She screams as her ear is crushed, her back is bent, and she is violently thrown on a wall, bouncing back into a staircase room, and falling up and down three times landing in a wheelchair. Mokey, repeating Monnie's actions, throws Monnie onto a window where her spine is punched by Mokey, who proceeds to slam a table tree onto her, a table falling on her head. Mokey pulls out the Time Watch and smashes it on Monnie, who is "glitched out". Santa celebrates, before having his other leg struck. In a credits scene, Jesus is seen celebrating his birthday. His face is suddenly smashed into his cake by Mokey. He screams in agony. Deaths * Mokey * Mommy * Several YouTubers Total count: 3 Facial disruptions Tier 1 (Unmoved) * Mokey's face, while in his sleep. * Mokey's face after he is violently shaked and his sudden head change. * Monnie, several times, including the balcony scene. * Santa's face. * Most of Susan Wojcicki's and her assistant's faces. * Gooby and Dilan. Tier 2 (Slight Disruption) * Monnie's faces during her table disruption. * One of Mokey's faces as he is strangled. * The face of Monnie on the thumbnail. * Mokey when he is slammed in the abdomen by John Cena. Tier 3 (Still Recognizable) * Mokey during the slam part. * Monnie, while in the door part. * Mokey after the door part. * Santa's face growing after he is stabbed in the leg. * The face of the red Dilan child after he is attacked by Monnie. * Mokey after being tripped. * Monnie before attacking the Dilan children, and during the attack. * Monnie laughing after the attacks. * Most of Grooby's faces as he is being tickled. * Some of Mokey's faces as he is crying. Tier 4 (Disturbing) * Mokey's head deflating after the John Cena part. * Monnie's head as she is chasing after Mokey. * Monnie, as she is affecting the heights of Gooby and Dilan. * Mokey's faces during his crying. * Mokey screaming after Monnie affects Gooby and Dilan's height. His heart is discovered to be in his throat during this portion. * Monnie after Mokey runs. * Mokey's head changing into a "word version" during his crying in the Youtube HQ. Tier 5 (Nightmare Inducing) * Monnie as she releases the Pewdiepie Gas Bomb. * Most of Monnie's faces as she is threatening Mokey in the HQ. Her back of the head is affected. * Mokey as he is doing the "Omae wa mou, shinderu" portion. * Mommy as she is smashed in the abdomen by Mokey's fist. Tier 6 (Unrecognizable) * Mommy as the Time Watch smashes into her. Trivia * This video is part of the Mokey's Show Christmas tradition, where a Christmas-themed video is uploaded around or on Christmas. * This video is the first in the Christmas tradition where the "tables are turned". Mommy first has the upper hand over Mokey, before all returns to normal and Mokey returns to power.